To Paint a Heartbeat
by Fanuilos
Summary: The gentle consummation of a love found in the bittersweet falling of an angel and his Sacred Maiden. A series of poems depicting the Light and the Laughter mingling as well as the darkness that prevents their hearts from coming together. SatoRisa.
1. Blue Bird

**A/N:** Based off of the picture a friend of mine drew of Krad with a portrait of Satoshi in the background. It was made of such awesomeness, this poem dripped easily out of the background and onto the page.

**Spoilers:** None. Only wishes.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Blue Bird<strong>-

Within the gilded frame  
>The picture of a face,<br>The scars run down  
>Where wretched nails bit.<p>

Between the lattice of gold  
>The picture of a face<br>Stares gently out beyond  
>The world it cannot touch<br>For the wretched hands still hold.

A little blue bird  
>Is caught in a cage<br>Of golden, gilded beauty  
>The little wings<br>Are laden down  
>With dust that sparkles<br>White.

Footsteps disturb  
>A little blue bird<br>From deep sleep.

Carefully one eye peeks  
>Out of the golden cage,<br>And spies the young face  
>Peering at him curiously.<p>

He closes his eye again.  
>Many people have stared,<br>But none have seen past  
>The gilded frame,<br>The golden cage.

A little finger brushes by  
>His dusty wings,<br>Disturbing

His eyes open,  
>And the little blue bird<br>Feels only that she could see  
>The scar on his face.<p>

He turns away  
>Disturbed.<p>

If only she would not see,  
>Then he could rest again,<br>Without a care.

_Blue bird, blue bird,  
>Do you want to fly?<em>

He peeked an eye  
>At the one fumbling at the lock<br>Then turned away.

The lock was not made  
>To be opened,<br>And he was not made  
>To fly beyond the<br>Gold and the white  
>Wretchedly holding him.<p>

_Blue bird, blue bird,  
>Do you want to fly?<em>

Why is she so  
>Disturbing?<p> 


	2. Hikari Ni Mukatte Ga

**A/N:** This is one of my favourite poems for SatoRisa. I wrote it while listening to Helen Jane Long's "Echo" and many people say that they are best together. I made an mmv of it, though it was my first attempt at such a thing, so it's not as good as I would like. Still, if you're interested in seeing that, you can find it pretty easily on YouTube.

**Warning:** Anti-Dark/Risa sentiments.

**Title:** Hikari Ni Mukatte Ga: Moth Toward the Light

* * *

><p>-Hikari Ni Mukatte Ga-<p>

The world turned 'round  
>Spinning on its axis<br>Turning over everything  
>And pulling back the icy cover<p>

Heart beats intermingle  
>Echoing, echoing a common strain;<br>Shivering wings unfold

The moth toward the light  
>For better or for worse<br>She is captured in the blue  
>And wonders if perhaps<br>Her home lies ahead

The music lifts her from the ground  
>Soaring towards the speckled stars<br>So far from her reach a moment ago  
>Now the blue sky envelopes her<br>Like a rain shower of wonderment.

The world turned 'round  
>And things stood right<br>But mid air she dropped  
>To the ground where the sky had been<p>

Holding close the white feather,  
>Her only memory,<br>She folds her shivering wings

The night looms onward,  
>The sky is black,<br>And she wonders why  
>She wants to be saved<br>From the dark that was her home

She cried for a shimmering  
>Of light.<p>

Like a call from the distance  
>She felt the ground disappearing<br>From beneath her tiny feet  
>And again her wings unfurled,<br>Hopeful and determined,  
>And she looked for the blue light.<p>

A lingering glance from the heavenward  
>Ice and light interwove to form<br>A burning touch  
>Searing into her memory<br>A single white feather  
>And she dropped to the ground<br>A smile frozen upon her lips.

And the world turned 'round,  
>And she did not look again<br>Upon the darkness,  
>Nor move her broken wings.<p>

Like the stroking caress of a brush,  
>With paint to guild her hopes and dreams<br>She opened her eyes again,  
>And her frozen smile spread<br>To a living warmth

He took her hand, lifting her up,  
>And she spread her new-found wings,<br>A butterfly in the blue sky,  
>Laughter in the Light.<p> 


	3. Kyohi Egao Egao No Fōmu De

**A/N:** This is one that I had an extraordinary amount of fun writing. I was just sitting on the couch one day with a notebook on my lap, and Miku Hatsune's "1/6" (also known as "Chain of Gravity" or "Out of Gravity") came on and it was practically telling me this poem word for word. Miku seems to be a big SatoRisa fan, by all the songs she does for them. Hee.

**Title:** It is supposed to mean "Denial in the Form of a Smile" in Japanese, but I don't speak Japanese, sadly enough. So I'm pretending in my happy place that the title means just what I want it to. If anyone knows differently, though, I'll be willing to exit my happy place to correct it.

* * *

><p>-Kyohi Egao Egao No Fōmu De-<p>

Why don't you smile?  
>I'd like to see what it would look like,<br>To see your blue eyes shine  
>With a laughter no one has ever heard before.<p>

Would it really be that horrible  
>If you tried to lift a corner<br>Of your hardened mouth  
>In something other than that annoying smirk?<p>

Good gracious, I'll punch you  
>If you don't stop frowning!<p>

It's not that I like you—  
>I just want you to smile,<br>As if, just for once,  
>You were enjoying yourself.<p>

Make me believe you,  
>And then I'll be happy.<br>No!  
>It's not that I like you—<br>It's just that then I'd feel  
>Like I could leave you alone<br>And stop worrying.

Oh, don't! Don't look now!  
>Did you catch me staring<br>Again?  
>I swear, you're going to get the wrong idea!<br>Would you just smile already  
>Just for the sake of it?<p>

I know you have one in you,  
>Somewhere, locked up tight.<br>I'll make it come out,  
>Somehow, I really will.<p>

It's not that I like you—  
>I've just made up my mind.<br>I'm going to make you smile.

It'd help if you knew how to talk,  
>But I'll make do.<br>I know that to start with  
>All I need to do is smile at you.<p>

It's not that I like you—  
>So don't get any silly ideas.<br>A wave in the hall or  
>A smile in the morning<br>Doesn't mean a thing  
>Besides I'm curious and<br>I want to know if you have  
>Any happiness in your heart.<p>

I don't frankly care  
>About what all those other girls say<br>Is so great about you,  
>Like how beautiful your eyes are,<br>Or how soft your blue hair looks,  
>And how innocent you seem,<br>When your hair falls over your eyes.

I frankly don't care  
>If you look cute<br>When you push your glasses  
>Back up your nose<br>(I don't like boys with glasses,  
>Remember? Everyone knows)<br>Or if you are smarter than the rest,  
>And better without even trying.<br>I really don't care.

I just want to see  
>What you look like<br>When you smile.  
>Do you know how?<br>It's easier than Calculus,  
>Which you do in your sleep,<br>Even though that shouldn't be possible—  
>Not that that would stop you.<br>Show off.

It's not that I like you—  
>It's more like I hate you.<br>But smile already!  
>Be happy! You baka, be happy!<p>

Ano, why are you looking at me?  
>I didn't say a thing!<br>Stop walking toward me! Stop!  
>No! Don't stop walking <em>in front<em> of me!

_Badum_.

"Arigatou."

What was that?  
>No, really, what was that?<br>Your blue eyes met mine,  
>And you almost killed me<br>Then and there, suffocating,  
>But then you did it,<br>And walked away.

So soft, so frail,  
>I thought I'd break it<br>If I dared to move,  
>But you did it.<p>

You smiled.

At me.

No!  
>It's not that I like you—<br>But I've never been  
>So astounded like this.<br>You're so strange, I can't even grasp  
>What just happened.<p>

What _did _just happen?

It's not that I like you,  
>You idiot—<br>I love you.


	4. When I Dream

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving. Even Satoshi knows how to be grateful.

**Warning:** I find this rather depressing. He's so brave, ne?

* * *

><p>-When I Dream-<p>

I understand

I am not meant to last  
>I am not meant to live<p>

These pulses fade away  
>And I dream of the death<br>To come

The nights are promises  
>Of what I will become<br>The nights are whispers  
>Of what I am to be<br>And I feel in my dreams  
>The end approaching<p>

I understand

I am not meant to last  
>I am not meant to live<p>

But when I dream  
>Of my death<br>I feel life slip away  
>And I remember what defines<br>Life from death

My every living moment  
>Brushes gently by<br>My quickening senses

Every living moment  
>Of you<p>

I understand

I am not meant to last  
>I am not meant to live<p>

But when I dream  
>Of my death<br>You come as my farewell

Your hair across my fingers  
>Smooth and light<p>

Your body in my arms  
>Small and frail<p>

Your smile on my eyes  
>Bright and free<p>

Your voice against my ears  
>Warm and sweet<p>

Your life awakening in me  
>A desire to remain<p>

I understand

I am not meant to last  
>I am not meant to live<p>

But when I dream  
>Of life<br>I dream of you  
>And wish<p>

That I had never been apart  
>From the life so dear as you<p>

If I were allowed to last,  
>I would last to live<br>I would last for you

But I understand

I must die

So farewell  
>To my life<br>To my love

Thank you


	5. Nonsense of an Honest Thought

**A/N:** I feel that a great amount of apologizing is necessary for this poem, but though it is truly random-sounding, it does have a hidden meaning woven through it. Brownie points to those who can uncover the meaning of this puzzle. Still, as I said before of it: "Er... I had a brownie... and an almost empty page in front of me... and a pen in my hand... All I can say for sure is that it just... happened."

**To Those Whom It May Concern:** I, unsatisfied with the portrayal of the feelings that I had flowing through me upon writing this, wrote a companion-story to try again. I will post it hopefully in the near future under the title "Chocolate Ruminations".

* * *

><p>-Nonsense of an Honest Thought-<p>

_Covered over with cherry promises  
>The rose drops unseen<br>A carousel sails into the sky  
>On a silver willow wish<em>

_The wind's deed is done_  
><em>The blue caught hold<em>  
><em>As the ribbon fluttered<em>  
><em>Noticed over chocolate cake<em>

Nonsense.  
>Nonsense.<br>Cry and punishment.

_Cotton downy hillocks  
>Smartly shining in the noonday<br>Bury the fallen rose  
>Behind the glass it shall not echo<br>Unless the clouds retreat_

_The cry of a reed_  
><em>Is mistaken for a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Fever sets in deceptively<em>  
><em>Because the chocolate tells the truth<em>

Babbling.  
>Babbling.<br>Sigh and punishment.

_Conveying mentions of the past  
>Bespatter the uncovered rose<br>But the pocket watch decrees  
>The funeral is over now<br>Where the sun meets scarlet_

_Concoctions of bubble wands_  
><em>Promote the pink of dawn<em>  
><em>As the pride of white screams<em>  
><em>Fades into a simplistic question<em>  
><em>Of the riddle marked "Freedom"<em>

Listen.  
>Listen.<br>Die for punishment.

The chocolate cake is quietly  
>Put back into the fridge<br>As another hour solemnly beckons  
>The past to rule the future.<p>

Tomorrow, maybe,  
>Will be the day for honesty<br>Of feeling.


	6. Art of the Moment

**A/N:** Aiya, I haven't posted in here in a while. It's not that I don't have more. It's just that I forget that I need to update here. I update with all of my poetry, fan or otherwise, elsewhere. It slips my mind this does not automatically update itself. Silly me. Still! This poem came to me while listening to Ludovico Einaudi's lovely music. I believe it was the piece "Andare", which I highly recommend you locate for the beauty it possesses on its own. The poem is from Risa's viewpoint. In fact, I wrote a short story (that I am not entirely pleased with) where she writes it herself. (I must say, she and I make good poetry-writing buddies.)

* * *

><p>-<strong>Art of the Moment<strong>-

Curling wonders fill the dazzled eye,  
>Waking dreams flow and rise,<br>A moment more, euphoria,  
>You never try, you never try,<br>But you always make me  
>Speechless.<p>

Swirling breaths fill my lungs,  
>Soaring heights defy the world,<br>A moment more, euphoria,  
>You never try, you never try,<br>But you always leave me  
>Speechless.<p>

Blend again, bleed once more  
>These dreams into an image<br>The world will never understand.  
>No heart forgets the momentary,<br>The frozen touch of the unleashed,  
>The life they've hunted for.<p>

Bring again, sigh again  
>These dreams into an image<br>My heart will never understand.  
>I breathe to recall the realization<br>That I am conquered, momentarily,  
>The thrilling touch of the unleashed,<br>The passion that I'm burning for.

Blue, like skies revealed,  
>Blue, like dreams of heaven,<br>Blue, likes oceans overwhelming,  
>Blue, like love and light.<p>

Sweeping marvels unmask the hope  
>Undulating thoughts capture life<br>A moment more, euphoria...

Render me  
>Speechless.<p>

My love, my love,  
>Render me speechless.<p> 


	7. Palingenesis

**A/N:** I have neglected this for a good deal too long. This is only a little thing, but the image delights me still. I would request that you read this slowly. Preferably with _Tranquillezza _(for Strings) playing. That is the music I wrote it to, and it's... yes. Very much involved with the feeling. It's slow, thoughtful, mulling. The music ought to convey the idea nicely. This is my idea of what it would be like to have Risa and Satoshi after the breaking of the curse first realize it's over.

_Palingenesis: rebirth; regeneration. New birth._

**Disclaimer: **Not a whit is mine. Not the song, not the theme, not even the language. All I can say is that I strung it together first.

* * *

><p>-Palingenesis-<p>

Trembling lashes  
>Reveal<br>The world

Softly,  
>White is gentle<p>

Whispering calm  
>Unveils<br>The peaceful  
>World<p>

Softly,  
>Morning is tender<p>

One stray heartbeat  
>Followed<br>By another  
>And continues<br>Quietly

The unbroken  
>Moment,<br>It is  
>Tranquility<p>

So this is what  
>Comes<br>At the end?

Only open  
>Skies ahead<p>

In the caress  
>Of morning light<p>

I see you

Peaceful

Another heartbeat  
>Is heard<p>

The misty sighs  
>Dissolve<p>

And the heartbeats  
>Meet<br>With knowing  
>Smiles<p>

Quietly,  
>They continue<p>

As in one breath...

Everything...

Is new.


End file.
